underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Viktor
Viktor is a Vampire Elder who makes appearances in Underworld, Underworld: Evolution, and Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. He is portrayed by actor Bill Nighy. He is the series' main antagonist. Biography Viktor was a Hungarian general and warlord. As he was nearing the end of his life, Marcus Corvinus, the first Vampire, came with an offer: Immortality in exchange for Viktor's military expertise and army in combating the Werewolves, spawn of Marcus' own twin brother, William. When Marcus converted Viktor, the general became a Vampire Elder and the first Death Dealers were created from Viktor's army. In 1202, Viktor led a campaign against William. He promised Marcus he would not harm William despite the Lycan's uncontrollable nature. In order for him to deal with the problem without breaking his word, Viktor had Amelia, another Vampire Elder, deal with William. Viktor and Amelia finally managed to find William and the Lycan was captured. Viktor then betrayed Marcus, giving orders to keep William as far away from Marcus as possible. Viktor locked William away in a fortress, where he could not harm anyone or create more of his kind. However, with the Death Dealers loyal to Viktor, Marcus could do nothing. Viktor kept two keys to William's dungeon; one under his chest, in his ribs, and the other around his daughter Sonja's neck. The relationship between the two Vampire Elders was always strained. Viktor, with Amelia's support, undercut Marcus' power as ruler of the Vampire Coven, ensuring Marcus would never have the strength to free his brother. However, Viktor never staged an outright coup against Marcus, as he had been told that should Marcus ever die, all in his bloodline would follow him to the grave - including Viktor. To prevent this from happening, the Chain was constructed, a system in which only one Elder ruled while the other two slumbered. Viktor even domesticated a new breed of the Vampires' enemies, using the Lycans as watchdogs to guard them during the daylight hours. Eventually Viktor was at the centre of sparking a new war with the Lycans. Viktor's daughter, Sonja, fell in love with a Lycan slave named Lucian and became pregnant. Viktor eventually discovered this, and feared the blending of the species that would result when the child was born. Viktor condemned Sonja, her unborn child, and Lucian to death. Sonja was burnt alive by exposing her to sunlight. However, Lucian used the full moon to transform and escape - but not before taking Sonja's pendant with him. Lucian summoned the Lycans and original werewolves to battle, during which time Viktor personally dueled Lucian. Although the Vampire Elder was more powerful, Lucian made use of Viktor's weakness, sunlight, to subdue the Elder, and stabbed Viktor through his mouth. Viktor managed to survive and retreated with Andreas Tanis and the other Elders while the rest of the Vampire coven was slaughtered by the Lycans. Viktor, determined to keep the location and map of the dungeon a secret from Marcus and Lucian, slaughtered the family of the man he had commissioned to design it. He spared the man's daughter, Selene, as she painfully reminded him of Sonja. He converted her into a Vampire soon afterwards. The war raged, and eventually drew to a close after Lucian was seemingly killed by a Vampire named Kraven. After this Viktor gathered more power for himself, making himself leader of the Old World Coven, Ordoghaz, and going so far as to alter history. In the revised version of history set out by Viktor, he, not Marcus, was the original Vampire. In time, he exiled the Official Historian Andreas Tanis, who knew that Marcus was the first Vampire. Underworld In the present day, Viktor was hibernating, not to be awakened for another 100 years. However, Selene was determined to awaken Viktor because she believed only he would have the power to deal with the apparent conspiracy between Ordoghaz's regent, Kraven, and Lucian. A furious Viktor confronted his protege, condemning her to be judged. However, Selene escaped, and returned with proof of not only Kraven's treachery, but Lucian's plan to use the blood of Michael Corvin to create a Hybrid by blending the blood of the two species. Viktor promptly launched a full-scale assault on the Lycan lair, breaking the neck of Raze when the transformed Lycan attacked him. He then encountered Selene biting Michael, and threw him through a wall. Unbeknownst to him, Kraven had revealed his duplicity in the death of Selene's family. Viktor furiously protested that he had given her immortality in return, and that he had only been trying to protect the species - only to be confronted by his ultimate fear: Selene's bite had reacted with the Lycan virus and the Corvinus Strain in Michael's body, causing traits of both Lycan and Vampire to appear. Viktor attacked Michael when the Hybrid stood between himself and Selene. Although Michael's power proved formidable, Viktor's experience was decisive, and he began to choke Michael to death. A vengeful Selene then sliced Viktor's head in two with one stroke of his own sword. Underworld: Evolution Later, Viktor's body was retrieved by the Cleaners, an organization dedicated to cleaning up after the Vampire-Lycan war led by the original immortal, Alexander Corvinus. Alexander extracted the key from beneath Viktor's flesh - only to later have it snatched by his son Marcus. Trivia *Actor Tony Curran (Marcus) states in an interview that Viktor is older than Marcus, meaning Marcus had only been a Vampire a few years when he turned Viktor. Gallery Category:Character Category:Vampire Category:Vampire Elder Category:Death Dealer